leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Room (move)
| gen=V | category=Clever | appeal6=3 | jam6=0 | cdesc6=Temporarily stops the crowd from growing excited. | pokefordex=Magic%20Room | touches=no | protect=no | magiccoat=no | snatch=no | mirrormove=yes | mtb2w2=yes | mtoras=yes | mtusum=yes | na=no | kingsrock=no | flag7=no | flag8=no | sound=no | target=all | footnotes=}} Magic Room (Japanese: マジックルーム '' Magic Room'') is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation V. Effect Generation V Magic Room suppresses the effect of all items held by the Pokémon on the field. This effect lasts for five turns. Using Magic Room while it is already in effect will remove the effects of Magic Room immediately. Items regain their effects as soon as Magic Room ends. Magic Room prohibits the use of items through and ; however, it does not suppress the effect of Berries consumed through or . Magic Room does not affect effects that move items, such as and . If a Pokémon uses , , or while Magic Room is in effect, it will be a move. Magic Room does not negate item effects that affect prize money, experience, effort values, or friendship, such as those of the Amulet Coin, Lucky Egg, Power Weight, or Soothe Bell. However, it does negate the drop from the Macho Brace and Power items (such as the Power Weight). Magic Room cannot negate form-changing effects of items. If a Pokémon is already locked into a move due to a held Choice item (Choice Scarf, Choice Specs, Choice Band), if the held Choice item is removed while its effect is negated, the Pokémon will be affected by the Choice item lock glitch. Magic Room has a priority of -7, so will be used after all moves with a normal priority. Generation VI onward Magic Room now has a priority of 0. Magic Room does not prevent Pokémon from Mega Evolving with a Mega Stone, undergoing Primal Reversion with a Red Orb or Blue Orb, undergoing Ultra Burst with Ultranecrozium Z, or using a Z-Move with a Z-Crystal. If powered up by a Psychium Z into Z-Magic Room, the user's stat is raised by one stage. Description |The user creates a bizarre area in which Pokémon's held items lose their effects for five turns.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 53 |1, 53 49 |49}} By By Move Tutor In other games The Magic Room floor status prevents the use, eating and throwing of items. The floor status lasts 20 turns. The effect also disappears if Magic Room is used while the status is already in effect. Description |It changes the floor to a Magic Room. In a Magic Room, nobody can use items.}} |It changes the floor to a Magic Room. In a Magic Room, nobody can use items. The status returns to normal after a while or if you use this move again.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Trivia * In Generation V, Magic Room had the lowest priority of all moves, along with and . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=魔法空間 魔術空間 |zh_cmn=魔法空間 / 魔法空间 魔術空間 |fr_eu=Zone Magique |de=Magieraum |it=Magicozona |ko=매직룸 Magic Room |pt_br=Sala Mágica |es=Zona Mágica}} Category:Decreased priority moves Category:Item-manipulating moves de:Magieraum es:Zona mágica fr:Zone Magique it:Magicozona ja:マジックルーム zh:魔法空间（招式）